1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information processing apparatus, an information processing apparatus system and a control method of an information processing apparatus, and more particularly, to an information processing apparatus capable of outputting user recognition signal, an information processing apparatus system and a control method of an information processing apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, a display apparatus, that is an information processing apparatus, such as a TV receives viewing signals including a video signal and an audio signal from a broadcasting source like a broadcasting station, to display an image based on the viewing signals on a display unit and to output a sound to a speaker based on the viewing signals.
Recently, a home network system has been widely used. In the home network system, electronic appliances such as a television (TV), a mobile phone and an electronic clock exchange information through a home network.
In a related art information processing apparatus system, data information which is exchanged based on the home network system is limited. For example, when the electronic appliances, such as a mobile phone and an electronic clock, store user's schedule information and wake-up call information therein, the electronic appliances do not exchange or share the foregoing information.